How I met Ranger,the Merrymen, and the Bombshell
by lxl icefly lxl
Summary: How my life entered theirs and what happened afterwards. The rating is there just to be safe.


Author Note: This is my first story so please be gentle and review.

So on with the story. Oh and if any of you want to be an editor for me just give me an e-mail.

Chapter 1: How it Started

My name is Kimberly Dawn Tyson, but everyone calls me Icefly. Well at least everyone back home in my gang did. By home I mean Texas. Suzette and Wane my parents only by birth got the bright idea to move because our city got the highest crime rate in the country. By the way they contributed to a good part of that crime. Now get this we moved to Trenton, New Jersey. Like that makes everything so much better it's got just as much crime. I'm nineteen. Now some of you are probably wondering why I followed my parents, well frankly they black mailed me and said they would help pay for college. Some place I plan on going. You ask why I didn't plan ahead and get a job. Well I'm an honor student. I pretty much took most my required classes in high school. Didn't have time for a job.

At the moment in time I was walking in front of a big building with about seven stories. It looked like a security company. Some guy just jumped out at me with his knife raised.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled in my good ole country ascent.

I tuned and punched the guy in the stomach when I felt the familiar twinge of pain in my shoulder. I turned back around to find another guy with a bloody knife in his hand. Well that explained the pain. I kneed the guy in the sensitive area and kicked him in the face on his way down and heard a loud crunch when his nose broke.

I turned back to the other dude and saw four guys standing right in side the security building. Well if they weren't going to help me I would just prove to them I didn't need any.

The guy in front of me now was on the ground whimpering. I stood there for a split seconde and observed the guy. They looked like gangsters and only a couple years older than me. I knew that meant the others were close by and would be there soon.

I looked up and saw the reflection of a knife coming down and ducked just in time and flipped dude number three over my back and left him gasping for breath.

I turned to the rest of the guys with ice in my eyes. Being in gang fights back home trained me to keep my face cool and unshowing of any emotion, but it helped me read others no matter how good at the face they were. These guys were tough but they looked very surprised to see it was me causing destruction. I wondered why they were so surprised. I mean I'm the grand height of 5'2 and about 100 pounds. I had darkish brown hair with soft curls and startling blue, blue eyes.

"You know" I said with a smirk " you would think after a girl beat up two of your guys you would just leave her alone and call the guys weak and kick 'em out of the gang. Then you wouldn't get made fun of. Now you're all goin to get beat up by a girl and you will no longer get any respect as a gang."

"Who said we plan on getting beat up" the guy who looked like the leader said.

I looked at the guy like he was the stupidest guy I had the displeasure of meeting and the scariest part is I think he was. I continued giving him the stupid look and replied "I'm pretty sure I did."

The next few moments, minutes, hours who the hell knows. Well the next few …. something were a blur and the next thing I know the majority of the guys are on the ground in various conditions. He remaining five looked to be the strongest and would prove more difficult to fight.

I was about to attack when I caught the red and blue flashing lights behind the thugs. It seems I was concentrating so much I didn't hear the sirens. It appeared the other guys didn't as well because the lunged forward to start the attack. Well if they wanted to tango in front of the cops I wasn't going to let them have all the fun. So I joined and went full out on the kicking and punching.

At one point the guys got the upper hand when one of them got a knife out and inserted it near my other cut. Soon enough though the knife was inserted into the wall with my nice knife throw and I was back to taunting.

"Ooo. Did big nasty need a knife to beat up wittle ole me?"

The guy that pulled the knife tried to punch in blind anger which is never a good thing since those tend to miss the person. In the next seconds every one was on the ground surrounding me.

I looked up to see the police coming towards me as I started to collapse from the blood lose. I was almost to the ground when someone caught me from behind. I looked up to see a hot Cuban guy dressed in all black. As I blacked out I muttered "_thanks_" sarcastically.

Thanks for reading and please update.

Icefly


End file.
